1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device with a button guiding element, more particularly to a device that is applied with a press-type button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally a device has at least a button in order to provide setting functions. Referring to FIG. 1a, which illustrates a schematic view of a device with a button in prior arts. The device includes a device substance 100, a button 110 and a circuit board 120.
The device substance 100 has a button opening. The button 110 includes a button substance 111, a first fixing element 112, a second fixing element 113, and a driving element 114. The button substance 111 is located in the button opening, and bulges out from the surface of the device substance 100, and the button substance 111 has a first side and a second side. The first fixing element 112 is fixed to the first side of the button substance 111, and engages with the device substance 100. The second fixing element 113 is fixed to the second side of the button substance 111. The driving element 114 is located on the button substance 111 near the first side of the button substance 111. The circuit board 120 is located within the device substance 100 and has a driving point 121 exactly facing the driving element 114.
Referring to FIG. 1b, which illustrates an action view of a device with a button in prior arts. When the button substance 111 is pressed, the driving element 114 is going to force the driving point 121. The driven driving point 121 will lead to the circuit board 120 to act functions. However, when the button 110 is pressed down, the button 110 will be deviated easily because of no support. Therefore, it causes defects, which are listed as follows.
1. Users can't ensure whether they press the driving point exactly or not.
2. The driving point can't be driven easily.
3. The button will be stuck easily.
4. The button will be damaged easily.
5. When the button is obliquely positioned, a larger force shall be applied.
Therefore, to solve the problems caused from the prior arts is an important issue to the skilled persons in the art.